


I Dig You

by traitorsinlove



Series: For The Love of Bellarke [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Archeologist!Bellamy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, anthropologist!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorsinlove/pseuds/traitorsinlove
Summary: Thank you to @the-princess-and-the-king for conspiring with me on ideas for this fic, and also for convincing me to keep the cheesy and hilarious title. Hope you guys enjoy!No beta. Any and all mistakes are my own.





	I Dig You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @the-princess-and-the-king for conspiring with me on ideas for this fic, and also for convincing me to keep the cheesy and hilarious title. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> No beta. Any and all mistakes are my own.

Bellamy Blake carefully balanced his body weight on the balls of his feet as he examined the ancient carvings on the stone wall before him. The team had to dig for nearly three days to reach the buried chamber that had once been an open courtyard of an Egyptian home several thousand years ago.

He was careful not to get too close to the wall in case of ruining the perfectly preserved artwork of the ancient Egyptians—Bellamy had a tendency of being a bit of a klutz with his large frame and masculine hands. He had been reminded of this fact on several occasions by the _princess_ of anthropology herself.

Bellamy clenched his jaw as he thought of the blonde medic and anthropology professor that he had been teamed up with on this project. When the university had decided that having professors who had actually been in the field, not just know-it-all’s that didn’t have a clue what discovering a fresh dig for the first time actually felt like, Bellamy had been ecstatic. He was finally able to travel to Egypt, the motherland of archeology, and do his own research.

What he hadn’t counted on was a fiery blonde professor from another college being teamed with him. And boy, did she drive him up the wall—no pun intended in regards to his current location. She was as stubborn as a mule and argumentative to boot. It had been an ongoing bicker battle from day one when they met on the plane leaving D.C.

Bellamy sighed, frustrated that Clarke Griffin could invade his thoughts at nearly two in the morning. Bellamy hadn’t been able to sleep after the team had turned in for the night, and had decided to work instead of get his much-needed sleep.

He scribbled the pictographs before him carefully into his weathered leather journal. The lamp beside him flickered, indicating the oil would be needing replenishing soon. In the dismal yellow light, he had to strain to see details of the dark, but faded, writings before him. He finished the figure he was working on and wedged his pencil between his teeth, studying the figure carefully, his dark eyes scanning every detail he had traced.

Bellamy felt the muscles in his neck beginning to ache from the strain he had put them under for the past three hours, and decided that he had done enough tonight. He carefully picked up the oil lamp before standing. As he turned to make his way to the ladder leading to Earth’s surface, something in the flickering light caught Bellamy’s eye.

Bellamy’s brow furrowed in confusion as he knelt to get a better look. He reached for the small and flat hooked tool to gently and very carefully scrape the curved edges of the object before him. It was enveloped in the clay of the wall near the floor, being snugly held captive.

“What is that?” His voice echoed as it trailed off in the hollow chamber.

Bellamy squinted, the light continuing to flicker from the lamp beside him. He took out a clean glove from his pants pocket before sheathing his hand and reaching for the fragile object. Once his fingertip came into contact and he felt the texture of the thing, he knew exactly what it was.

“No way.” He breathed, his eyes growing slightly.

But what was _that_ doing here? There shouldn’t have even been any reason for a bone to be here. Let alone a human bone. Well, Bellamy was assuming it was human. Logic dictated that a human bone would be the most likely to be discovered in what once was a family’s home.

Bellamy continued to gently scrape away at the dirt surrounding the encased bone until it fell loosely into his waiting hand. As he turned it over in his hand, he saw the clear indentations of a human bone, possibly a vertebra or some small joint.

Bellamy felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins at his new discovery. He knew that she was going to kill him, but at that moment, he really didn’t care. He wanted to know _exactly_ what this was, and she was the only one who could tell him. Plus, he knew that the highly-esteemed _Professor_ Griffin would be ecstatic that she would actually able to see an object regarding her field of study, not just writing reports and speculations about the people of ancient Egypt or making sure that the team stayed properly hydrated in the desert heat.

Bellamy reached for the radio clipped to his hip and pressed the receiver before speaking, hoping she wouldn’t kill him before he had a chance to explain to his colleague what was going on.

*******************

Clarke heard the faint sound of a low voice mixed with, was that, crackling? She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she turned over in her sleeping bag.

Yeah, that was definitely crackling. She tilted her head towards the radio that lay on her duffle bag, and slowly opened her eyes.

 _“Is anyone hearing me? This is Blake… Clarke. Wake up.”_ Clarke could hear the eyeroll in his voice, and she found herself doing that exact same thing when she looked down at the watch on her wrist.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!” She whispered harshly as she stood to pull her shorts on.

She snatched the radio from its resting place and jabbed at the receiver with her index finger. “Blake, there had better be a real good reason that I am awake at 2 in the morning, or so help me…”

 _“Are you done?”_ He grunted through the radio, not in the mood to deal with a cranky Princess. But… he had to admit, it was his own fault for waking her up.

“What is it?” Clarke threw a hand on her hip, attitude seeping through every pore of her body. Even Bellamy could feel it and he was at least one hundred yards away from her, not counting the fifteen or so feet below ground.

 _“I found something down here that I think might interest you.”_ Bellamy answered.

Clarke sighed. “And why could this particular something not wait until morning?”

 _“Alright, let me rephrase that. I stumbled upon some bones. I think they’re human. Now,”_ Bellamy sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes in the process. _“Let’s say I had waited until the morning… Would a certain blonde Princess be even more angry with me for not waking her up when I had discovered said bones? Or we should have preferred to not be read in on a discovery pertaining to her field of study, just for the sake of getting a few more precious hours of beauty sleep?”_

Clarke gasped, her brows furrowing in disbelief. Why hadn’t he woken her up sooner?

Clarke rolled her eyes, fighting the smirk that tugged on her lips. Despite cherishing her sleep above almost everything else in the world, she would have been even more aggravated with the stubborn archeologist for not waking her immediately.

“I’m on my way. Over and out.” She breathed through the radio as she sprinted across the desert sand, towards the dig site.

Bellamy had barely signed off of the radio when he the sound of falling dirt echoed around the chamber. He turned from where he still crouched near the wall and saw Clarke descending the rickety wooden ladder.

When she crossed the room, and knelt beside him, she was breathless. Bellamy couldn’t help the next words that slipped out of his mouth.

“You just couldn’t resist me, huh, Princess?” He smirked, earning him a hard punch to his bicep.

Clarke rolled her eyes, and peered over his arm to the fragments in his large hands.

“Well,” She quipped. “At least you had enough brains to put gloves on before handling them.”

When Bellamy didn’t respond, Clarke felt panic rising up in her chest.

“You did, didn’t you?” Concern lacing her voice.

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Yes, your majesty, I did. I’m not a complete idiot, contrary to your opinion of me.”

Clarke let out a sigh of relief before reaching for the pack of gloves in the toolbox perched beside a rock.

“Let me see.” She reached a hand out to take the small pieces from him, examining them closely.

Bellamy couldn’t help but notice the way her blue eyes caught the flickering flame of the lamp. It gave the spark within a physical embodiment that he found oddly fascinating. There was no doubt that Clarke was an attractive individual, but she was equally as annoying as she was pretty.

Bellamy shook himself from his reverie.

“So what does it look like?” He asked gruffly. “They looked to me like vertebrae, but being the clumsy idiot that _I_ am, who knows?”

Clarke pursed her lips, pointedly ignoring Bellamy’s comment.

“Well, as much as I hate to admit it, you were right,” Clarke replied, her eyes never leaving the bone fragments before her. “These are vertebrae. I can’t give you an exact age because I’ll have to take them for carbon-14 testing, but I’d approximate they’re probably somewhere around twenty-five hundred years old at first glance.”

Bellamy nodded in response, silently gloating in the fact that the omniscient Clarke Griffin had admitted to him being right for _once._ Her voice interrupted his thoughts again.

“But, I mean, what do I know? I’m only the anthropologist.” She smirked at him, a playful glint reflecting in her eyes.

Bellamy rolled his eyes as he stood, his knees protesting loudly from the extended length of time he had been squatting. “Alright, point made. Do you want to head back to camp or stick around for a while longer?”

Clarke looked over her shoulder at him, a challenge clearly written in her eyes. “What? Do you think I’m some wilting lily that can’t handle being on her own?”

“Geez, Clarke,” Bellamy groaned. “I was just trying to… You know what? Never mind. I’m going back to camp. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Fine by me.” Clarke grumbled as she turned back to the object in her hands.

Bellamy waved a hand dismissively before stomping towards the wooden ladder. He was in such a rush to get out of the Princess’ presence that he didn’t feel the ladder swaying under his body weight—he didn’t even realize he was falling until he was staring up at the desert sky through the hole that broke the surface.

Clarke whipped around when she heard Bellamy’s strangled cry, followed by a resounding thud that shook the floor beneath her booted feet. She found Bellamy lying on his side, gripping his right shoulder, the wooden ladder haphazardly lying on top of him.

Clarke quickly laid out a piece of drop cloth and carefully set the bones on it before scrambling over to Bellamy’s side.

“Bellamy,” Clarke’s eyes scanned his entire body, coming to rest on the shoulder he gripped painfully. “Is it just your shoulder?”

“Yeah.” He gritted out, a thin layer of sweat forming on his brow.

“Okay,” She breathed before gently removing his hands, replacing them with her own. She felt the odd angle between the joint and shoulder blade and immediately knew what was wrong. “Bellamy, it’s dislocated.”

Bellamy shut his eyes against the pain and slowly sat up with, begrudgingly, Clarke’s help.

“Do you want me to give you a three count?” Clarke asked gently, steadying her hands to put the arm back into place.

“Just do what you gotta do, Princess.” Bellamy muttered, shutting his eyes once again as he braced for the pain.

“Alright. One, two,” Before she reached three, she swiftly shoved the joint back into its proper position, eliciting a sharp yelp from Bellamy.

“I thought you said on a three count?!” Bellamy gasped, clutching his shoulder gently.

Clarke shrugged. “Don’t be such a baby, Blake. You said ‘do what you gotta do’ so I did,” Clarke lifted the ladder back to a secure standing position. “Are you saying you couldn’t handle it? Should I hold your good hand next time?”

Bellamy shot her a dark look as she stuck out her bottom lip at him.

“I can handle anything you dish out, Princess.” He muttered darkly.

“Is that a fact?” Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and arched a brow.

“Yeah, that’s a fact.” Bellamy’s voice wavered slightly as she took three steps towards him, nearly closing the distance between them entirely.

“You want to test that theory?” Clarke murmured, the challenge evident in the bright blue eyes that never left his face.

“Every hypothesis needs to be tested,” Bellamy shrugged, attempting to conceal the fogginess clouding his brain at her close proximity. “That’s rule number one of the scientific method.”

“I agree completely.” Clarke whispered before crushing her lips to his.

Their lips moved together as Bellamy’s good hand reached up to knot in her blonde curls. Clarke’s lips parted slightly, and he inhaled the taste of her—sweet and salty mixed.

The perfect description of the Princess herself.

One of Clarke’s hands curled around his waist while the other cupped his cheek, feeling the light stubble beginning to grow there. Bellamy gently flicked his tongue against Clarke’s lower lip, silently asking for entrance, which she eagerly granted. Clarke wanted to fight for dominance, but another part of her—the winning part—simply let Bellamy take charge.

She had been admiring his physical strength for weeks now; his broad shoulders and the way his muscles rippled beneath his shirt when he bent or lifted something were definitely impressive. Clarke couldn’t deny that she was extremely turned on by the fact that he was this gentle with her in such an intimate way. The kiss was passionate, silently expressing and releasing the tension that had been building between them for weeks, without being overpowering on Bellamy’s part.

They finally broke apart, gently gasping for breath. Clarke’s eyes fluttered open and she saw the dark brown of Bellamy’s eyes was nearly nonexistent, thanks to the dilating of his pupils.

Clarke smirked. “Am I to take those dilated pupils as attraction, Professor Blake?”

Bellamy smirked in response, his arm moving to her small waist. “No, I’m not attracted to you in the slightest.”

Clarke chuckled. He had actually made her laugh. “I figured this was just some casual thing for you. I’m glad that we’re both on the same page.”

Clarke moved away from Bellamy to turn back to the ladder, but he quickly grabbed her wrist.

“Not so fast, Princess.” He whispered, his dark eyes boring into hers.

“Yes?” She arched her brow at him, and Bellamy would be a big, fat liar if he said it didn’t turn him on.

“There’s nothing casual about this.” He murmured, pulling her to his chest.

“Oh, really?” Clarke smiled softly.

“Well, I mean, I’m going to have to call all my girlfriends back home and tell them that I’m not going to have time to be seeing them anytime soon.” Bellamy smirked, his brows arching suggestively.

Clarke laughed outright. “Sounds like a plan, Professor.”

Bellamy smiled before gently pressing his lips to hers once again. He had gone from hating the college for pairing him with this pain-in-the-neck to being utterly grateful for being teamed up with the blonde spitfire in his arms in a period of ten minutes. He was going to have to write a serious thank you note to the board when he got back.


End file.
